halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Marathon-class Cruiser
Cruiser-Carrier?! Change to Cruiser! *Change to Cruiser (4) *Keep as Cruiser-Carrier (1) *'Change to Cruiser!' Its just a cruiser! What are you guys smoking?--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 08:29, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :*'Keep as Cruiser-Carrier'I am not smoking. It says in H:FoR that the carrier slid away. It also calls it a cruiser. Hence the name. Cheers, -49 Proximal Secant [RelentlessRecusant '] 15:53, 18 December 2006 (UTC) ::Ah...page number please?--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 04:58, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :::References added. Okay? And furthermore, HBO is NOT Bungie. It is a fansite. Cheers, 49 Proximal Secantoracle] 13:33, 24 December 2006 (UTC) *'Change to Cruiser!:::(yes it does say this but then it also says this is because that another ship was joined to it equaling the total mass of a carrier, and evan bungie identify this ship as the cruiser!.)J!MMY8806 10:34, 19 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Excuse me if we don't trust someone who devoted almost all their edits to adding fanfiction. Page number please! -- Esemono 15:08, 19 December 2006 (UTC) *'Change to Cruiser!':::::it is a page on this site il try and find but it says the reason they call it a carrier is because the two ships were merged i will give the page as soon as i find it and anyway i know i posted fan fic on before but check all my recent work its all real infact ive cleaned up some fan fic ok i am only judging by the page on this site, and on the ship scale released by bungie or HBO i think it identifys this ship as a marathon class cruiser not cruiser carrier so if the creators of the game display it as a cruiser not a cruiser-carrier then therfore it must be a cruiser ok thanks? J!MMY8806 13:49, 20 December 2006 (UTC) ::that was by Steven Loftus, but he doesn't actually work for Bungie. he does an admirable job with his articles and diagrams, but its not technically official until Bungie specifically confirms it. 125.238.90.148 -- 23:15, 9 January 2007 *'Keep as Crusier' I refuse to believe that you all are that naieve. The ship was called a carrier once. It was called a cruiser numerous times, including the first time it was mentioned. That is called a typo, not a secret plan to make Marathon-class ships into a mega-impossible cruiser/carrier hybrid ship. -ED 15:21, 13 January 2007 (UTC) *'Keep as Crusier' - It looks like the whole Cruiser-Carrier thing can be chaulked up an error. The name discrepancy should be just a note at the bottom of the page and then added to List of Inconsistancies in Halo -- Esemono 03:16, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :Since no one has offered any additional reasons why we should keep it as a "cruiser-carrier" and in the face of a majority, the page is now moved back. -ED 02:15, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Where are the MAC Guns on the Marathon-class cruiser? The article says that the ship has three, but the pointy extensions on top and bottom of the ship are obviously too short for a MAC gun. The only place I could figure out where the gun should go is on the bump on the front of the ship's hull. Either this is also an experimental MAC gun that fires three shots before reloading (like on the PoA) or is one of the three on the ship. I think that ALL of the MACs are on that bump because it looks bigger than the bump on the POA. So it could hold more MACsAlexspartan117 12:35, 30 January 2007 (UTC) it might be those "rails " at the bottomSnorkel378 23:11, 28 March 2007 (UTC)Snorkel378 There are two varients of the Marathon There are two varients too the Marathon designated the CB and CBC, the CB is a CB Marathon-class Large Cruiser and the CBC is the Marathon-class Tactical Command Cruiser. Also the Marathon has 2 MACs not three, carriers and Super carriers re the only ships that carry more than 2 MACs.--DarkAngel 03:15, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :*i always specualted this, could you tell me were you found this, thanks mate J!MMY8806 12:49, 14 January 2007 (UTC) What ship are in these pictures? The debate was getting a little confusing so I've moved the old talk page to the archive and moved the relavant points here. Image:Reach.jpg fleeing Reach]]In that picture with the burning planet and the covenant CCS class battle cruisers in the backround (Shown to the right) was a human ship fleeing battle. That human ship was in fact the HALCYON CLASS Pillar of Autumn. While Marathon class and Halcyon class cruiser are extremely alike, Marathons always seem to be more skeletal in appearence. Bungie did nothing to change the appearence of the ship Pillar of Autumn. They left it in same appearence as in the first Halo Game a Marathon Class. They never replaced that Halcyon class cruiser model with a Marathon class cruiser model because of how time was running out. -- User:Halo3 22:47, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Image:UNSC-Ship.jpg That picture with the cruiser rocketing away with covenant CCS Class Battle Cruisers in the backround is incorrect (no offense). That is the Halcyon Class Cruiser Pillar Of Autumn escaping the Covenant fleet.Halo3 03:14, 13 January 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 :*Actually, no. Upon further investigation, it is clear that Bungie used a Marathon-class Cruiser there, rather than the Halcyon-class model, just to save space and time and money and stuff. So instead I replaced it with another, clearer picture of a Marathon-class, that's actually supposed to be a Marathon-class, which you deleted. Warum hast du das machen? guesty-persony- ' 05:41, 13 January 2007 (UTC) I did'nt delete nothing and I was refering to the picture before this one.Halo3 22:34, 26 April 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 :*As Dojorkan pointed out this picture in the, "game files its called 'POA'" and that Stephen Loftus claims that this picture is a UNSC Cruiser, ::''Yes, Dojorkan, the top two pics are the UNSC Cruiser. Good pics! It's in the game files as POA because it stands in for the Autumn in the escape from Reach part of the cutscene, but it's obviously not the same design of vessel. -- Stephen Loftus Image:Marathon-class Orbit.jpg I'm pretty sure the picture isnt of the Marathon-Class Cruiser. i think it's just a stripped-down Halcyon-Class. :*YES! I CONCUR! Finally! Cheers, 'RelentlessRecusant'' ' 23:28, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :*As Dojorkan pointed out Stephen Loftus claims that this picture is ALSO a UNSC Cruiser, ::''Yes, Dojorkan, the top two pics are the UNSC Cruiser. Good pics! It's in the game files as POA because it stands in for the Autumn in the escape from Reach part of the cutscene, but it's obviously not the same design of vessel. -- Stephen Loftus *But you are forgetting the Marathon is just a larger Haly, Sorta like a Ford GT and a Ford GT concept they are built pretty much same shape and style but one had more goodies, and the PoA was a '''HEAVILY modified Haly --DarkAngel 16:50, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :After thought both the Haly and the Marathon are cruisers sooo its no surprise they look alike. I mean how many of you could guess the differnce between the shape and design of a light cruiser and a heavy cruiser.--DarkAngel 16:52, 14 January 2007 (UTC) What the heck are you talking about? -SpecOps306 This is a pic of a Marathon class cruiser Alexspartan117 12:30, 30 January 2007 (UTC) trust me, the top one is a halcyon. i'm one of those halo maniacs who studies all these details (mainly so i can replicate them in strata 3d). as for the bottom one... -silent but deadly 4:09, 3 july 2007 tonnage i know it states this but could someone double check it all b/c i do not have that book but my main oint is the super carriers of today weigh 100,000 tons + and they are the size of around 300m so what the hell lol kk cheers mate, J!MMY8806 20:52, 25 January 2007 (UTC) What is its length. 1192 meters or 1500 meters. Guys I think the Marathon has to way at least a good 500,000 tons. I mean a Cruise ship ways 110,000 tons and its like 900 ft long this thing is like five times that so there I say 500,00 tons is a better estimate Marthon Class and Halcyon Class made at same company As people pointed out that the Marthon and the Halcyon look like each other in the frame this has pondered for a long time and I came up with a resonable answer 1. The Marthon could be made by the same company that built the Halycon from what I can tell the Halcyon has been in service way before the covenant showed up at harvest. 2 The marthon class crusier is able to take a beating i.e several plasma torps with its heavy armor it also might have the honeycomb design so it can be beaten over a log and still fight Um... Guys, When a cruiser goes into an atmosphere, how does it keep from falling due to gravity? If anyone could come up with an explanation, that would be great. Cheers, Stryker117 02:48, 3 December 2007 (UTC) I think that the Cruisers are not rated for atmosphere I think Frigates are the only human ship that can Hover in Atmosphere because in the cinimatic in Metropolis Hood said that he is going to get 2 heavys for starside intercept and that the Halycon class cant seem to flot ether. It is likely that cruisers are not capable of atmospheric operation, but frigates (as demonstrated in Halo 3) likely use some form of thrust vectoring to channel their engine output downward to counteract gravity. A more sci-fi explanation would be the employment of some anti-gravity mechanism, possibly reverse engineered from Covenant vessels? Isidis 128 00:24, 15 December 2007 (UTC) CIWS question Since the 50mm auto-cannon count is purely speculation, do you think we could pad it a little more? Such a large vessel would probably have more then 2 of these, especially considering the architecture of the vessel. I believe at least several of these would be present, as any less would not be entirely effective. Just a thought. Also, I thought I would suggest that we also mention that the name could be drawn from the Battle of Marathon, a real-life battle from Ancient Greek history between the Greeks and the Persians. I am sure that there were several reasons for selecting the title Marathon. Once again, just a suggestion.SAWGunner89 00:37, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Only two CIWS weapons? Thats certainly a error, its 100+, however, you can rest assured, the name comes from the computer game, Marathon, a none to subtle reference bungie often banders about. --Ajax 013 19:25, 10 December 2007 (UTC)